


There's something I need to ask

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus asks Maryse to walk him down the aisle





	There's something I need to ask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today after the episode while I was feeling about ten emotions at once. I'm still feeling all those emotions. That finale was a lot!

Maryse spots Magnus walking through the ops center and excuses herself from the conversation she was having with Isabelle.

“Magnus! I meant to find you!” She says, catching his attention.

“Maryse,” he stops and greets her with a smile. “Likewise.”

“I wanted to thank you for the dress,” she says. “It looks stunning.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything straight away, the look on his face turning a bit hesitant before he speaks again. “Do you have a moment?”

Sensing the change in the mood Maryse nods, her own expression growing serious.

“Of course.”

Magnus leads her to Alec’s office, the room void of its owner. Maryse closes the door behind her, wondering what it could be that’s making Magnus act like this.

There’s hesitancy in his steps as he walks further into the room and he’s wringing his hands nervously. He looks vulnerable in a way that Maryse thinks she’s seen too often lately.

She thought that those times were in the past now.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, and she’s afraid of the answer.

“There’s something I wanted to ask you,” Magnus says, turning to fully face Maryse. “That dress I gave you…”

Magnus trails of and Maryse smiles at him encouragingly, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm. “What about the dress?”

She had thought that it was a thank you gift for showing up to his apartment a few days ago and revealing the truth behind Alec’s actions, or maybe it was just Magnus being his lovely self. She hadn’t stopped to consider that it might have a deeper meaning.

“It matches the tux I’m going to be wearing,” he says, his posture straightening as he looks Maryse in the eyes. He looks confident but Maryse can see a hint of nerves flickering in his eyes, like he’s afraid of her reaction. “Because I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle at the wedding tonight.”  

Maryse’s eyes widen and she’s stunned to silence for a moment. The moment is long enough for Magnus to start talking again.

“I understand if it’s weird,” he says. “I won’t be offended if you say no.”

“Magnus,” she says, the name leaving her in a whisper. “Of course I will. That would be my honor.”

“Really?” Magnus says, visibly relaxing.

“Yes, of course,” she says and she pulls him into a hug. “You know I love you.”

“Thank you,” Magnus says, breathing deeply.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Maryse replies. “You’re family.”

They’ve come a long way from the previous wedding where Maryse first learnt about the relationship between her oldest son and the warlock in front of her. Not a day goes by when she doesn’t regret how she reacted, when shame doesn’t fill her when she thinks about the things she said.

But she can’t change the past, so she’s going to focus on the future. And she’s incredibly happy that this time, she gets to walk the aisle with her arm looped with Magnus’, instead of walking towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come chat about the show!!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
